


Sleep Cycles

by cutiebooties



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebooties/pseuds/cutiebooties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets sad sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was feeling a bit down so I decided to write some sad Newt- and this happened! (:  
> I hope you all like it and feel the feels, cause I sure did writing it! ;)

Newt sat on the ground in a section of the forest that inhabited the Glade. His back was against the bark of a tree, damp from the rain that had stopped falling mere minutes ago. He came here to think, when he was down, usually, but sometimes just to get away from it all. 

Today was a combination of both- he had woken up sad and it had stayed. Of course, though, like always, he had blocked the sadness, the pain: turning it to numbness with the prick of an intangible needle.

Sometimes though, it became too much for him- and the antiseptic haze that he had created over his mind would begin to fade and the sadness and pain and all of the bad thoughts would find their ways back to him again, consuming him.

He didn't know why he got sad. He had great friends, and beyond the full picture of his and all the other Gladers situation- he had a fairly great life. He had no reason to be sad, he'd always tell himself. It never worked though- he couldn't trick himself out of something this deep.

After he thought he'd go back and fall asleep, and wake up in the morning either okay again, still sad, or worse. He didn't know why, perhaps he'd never know.

He'd learned to accept it though- and when he had he had felt an inescapable darkness settle over him. He had chosen to be sad, not make a change- he wasn't strong enough.

He lifted himself off of the ground and carried himself to the Homestead, slipping into his hammock silently and closing his eyes, awaiting the morning and the repetition of the cycle of sadness, as he had come to call it.

The thought that filled his head before he fell asleep, like always, flitted into his mind just as the fuzzy black edges of sleep grasped his vision. It was a dark, sad thought- would he ever escape the sadness?  
He didn't ever think of escaping the Maze anymore- only the sadness that had consumed him so long ago.


End file.
